The present invention concerns a sleeve-mounted spike fitted on a vehicle tire, comprising a rivet, a head, a tip and a sleeve.
It is a drawback of sleeve-mounted spikes known in the art that, particularly in those situations when the vehicle is being accelerated or braked or is slipping sidewise, good gripping properties of the spiked tire are required. Good enough griping properties are not achieved in the situations mentioned with sleeve-mounted spikes known at present because the pressure of the rubber material acting on the flange of the spike's rivet is not able to keep the spike sufficiently extruded in a tire slipping situation, whereby the spike will abrade ice. On the other hand, this so-called punching force must not be very high so as to cause no major road attrition effect.